


Dearest Katara;

by hawktasha



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, F/M, Zutara, Zutara Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawktasha/pseuds/hawktasha
Summary: 𝘞𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥,𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘥𝘢𝘺.𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘥.𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘺
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Dearest Katara;

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear Natasha](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/659884) by javct on fanfiction. 



> This is an original writing, but the idea is not so original.  
> I got the idea from a fic I read a while back called 'Dear Natasha' from javct /on fanfiction/ and I couldn't help but think how that plot fit into the 'rebirth promt'.
> 
> I remade it with different writing and planning, as well as characters; but there's still resemblence with the original one. If you love Clint&Natasha's relationship you should definitely give it a read (and don't forget the tissues).
> 
> ______________________________
> 
> It goes without saying, this takes place after the war, in an alternate way of events.  
> Katara never ends with Aang, and stays in the Fire Nation as an ambassador, Zuko by her side.

**Day 1:**

Dear Katara;

I don’t even know how to  _ start _ , what to  _ say _ . I wish you could be here with me, watching over my shoulder while I move the quill up and down. You’ve always been way better with words than me. But that’s not possible. Not  _ right now _ , anyway.

I’ve talked with the healers today again, they say there’s no improvement. But I know they are wrong, right,  _ Katara _ ? They  **must** be.

The accident  _ haunts _ me till today. It should be  **me** . It should have been me on that  _ cliff _ . It should have been my  _ head _ the one that collapsed against the shore.

But there you are. Your body still over the mattress. It almost looks like you’re  **sleeping** . No, you  _ are _ sleeping. Because I know you will  **wake up** . You have to wake up.

We still haven’t got half of our plans checked, like those underwater beaches I promised I’d show you. You  _ remember _ , right?

**Day 2:**

Dear Katara;

Hey darling, I just wanted you to know why I’m writing. I  **forgot** to mention it on the other letter. You see, the healers, they are always here. They say you  **can’t** hear me, not in your  _ state _ . But I know that’s not right. Anyway, I thought it may be a better idea to just write, more  **private** . And so  _ when  _ you wake up you could read this and know everything that happen in your absence.

Suki was here today, she send you her regards, and also your brother’s. He had to fled to the Earth Kingdom to give your father a hand.

**Day 8:**

Dear Katara;

I’m sorry for not writing. Messages from the Fire Nation last ages to come and I had to settle some errands before it was too late. The people is getting mad back at home for my absence but i can’t  **help it** . I’m not  _ leaving _ you  **alone** .

The healers look at me like I’m a lost  _ puppy _ or something, they still think you  **can’t** make it. But I know you will because you’re the  _ strongest _ and most  _ stubborn _ person I’ve ever  **met** . 

And because I know,  _ somehow _ , you can feel me. That you’re still there.

Yesterday, I could felt your hand slightly move beside mine. I know I did. They keep saying that it was a reflex, but I know you  **could** feel me,  _ hear  _ me. 

I was telling you about our first  _ kiss _ , how the storm  **caught** us and we were  _ soaking  _ wet seconds after. How you waterbend our way to the hostel so we wouldn’t get a  _ cold _ .

God, how I  **miss** your lips. 

**Day 11:**

Dear Katara; 

I doi… don’t even  _ know _ how I’m writing this now. My hands are  **shaking** uncontrollably. I can’t nearly hold the quill.

You had a relapse today, your  _ heart  _ **stopped** for a few seconds, but they were able to make it  _ work _ again. They use  _ bloodbending _ on you. I’m so  **sorry** . I know how much you  _ hate _ it, and how dangerous it is.  **Damn** , you made it be a forbidden practise. But I couldn’t help it. Even if it is dangerous, I  _ couldn’t _ risk losing you  **too** .

Your brother has come today. You should had seen him. He could not stop the tears while we watched you. I couldn’t stop the tears, the  _ rage _ . 

People  **care** about you a lot, we  _ miss _ you a lot. Please come back to us, to  **me** .

**Day 20:**

Dear Katara;

Love, I’m sorry for delaying this. I couldn’t find the strength to write. Your condition has gotten worse, the healers  _ almost _ give up on you. I couldn’t stand hear another single word from their mouths, not without making a scene. I arranged some things and got us a boat. We’re currently sailing out way back to the Fire Nation. We’re coming back  **_home._ **

You’re brother wasn’t originally happy, but he finally agreed. He realised he had to go back to the Earth Kingdom anyway, he has already been away from his family too long.

_ Oh! _ , I  **forgot** to tell you,  _ damn  _ my memory. Suki is pregnant! You hear it, Katara? You’re going to be an  **_aunt_ ** soon. You should have seen Sokka when he  _ found out _ , he was freaking out. He spent the next three days practically looting the markets of every  **childy** thing they may had. I can tell he’s nervous, damn I’d be  _ terrified _ at first; but I’m sure he’s going to be a  **great** dad. You should see him,  **no** ; you  _ will _ see him, Katara. You are going to be so damn  _ proud _ of him.

**Day 30:**

Dear Katara;

I love you, please, wake up.

**Day 31:**

Dear Katara;

You’re still breathing, you’re still  **here** .

**Day 40:**

Dear Katara;

Sorry for the wait. I’ve been keeping my mind busy, it’s better this way. Each day that passes by, I feel I become more  **delusional** . I needed a rest. Don’t worry, I’ve never left your side. My back still hurts from sleeping in the  _ floor _ . I could have take the bedside beside you, but I was  **afraid** . Afraid it would your condition worse.

Anyway, stop with the sobbing. We’re finally arriving home! The captain said that if nothing changes, we would be on the palace by night. Isn’t it marvelous!? We’re coming  **home** , Katara. You and me, how we’ve always  _ dreamed _ .

**Day 45:**

Dear Katara;

Today it’s the first day of summer. I know you’ve never really liked the weather here, in the Fire Nation.  _ Always too hot _ , you would say,  _ humidity it’s soaking me. _ You are a little whiner, aren’t you? Anyway, I’ve always  **loved** summer. It’s the perfect time to watch the turtleducks, they get a lot more active when there’s  _ sun _ . But somehow, I can’t help it, it feels  _ cold _ without you.

I  _ miss  _ you.

Anyway, I should get going. Mai is losing it taking all the meetings by herself.

  
  


**Day 50:**

Dear Katara;

I  _ miss _ your  **laugh** .

**Day 52:**

Dear Katara; 

Things are calm. There’s nothing remarkable to tell you. 

**Day 55:**

Dear Katara; 

Your body it’s getting colder. A healer came by and said it was normal, but I can’t help but worry. Yesterday I slept beside you, I  **hope** you  _ don’t mind.  _ I remembers how you used to tell me I was always  _ warm,  _ how you held onto me in winter’s nights, both our bodies tangled under the sheets. 

**Day 58:**

Dear Katara;

Someone brought you a  _ white rose _ today. I’m afraid  her identity must remind private or she  _ sweared _ she’d kill me otherwise.

**Day 63:**

Dear Katara;

I got a letter from Toph today, apparently Suki and Sokka are over there with  **her** . You should have seen it, no matter how many time pass, Sokka’s  _ handwriting _ is still awful. I bet you would be  **furious** , mumbling how he never put any interests in  _ learning _ . But that’s not important, not right now.

The letter said things were going  _ great _ , she has opened an academy for earthbenders. Who could have imagined? Toph, being a teacher.  _ Not me _ , if you ask.

Sokka has also written about Suki and her  _ pregnancy _ . He swears she’s having the weirdest  _ cravings _ ; but we both know how exaggerate Sokka can be. They also affirm it’s going to be a girl, Katara; even if it’s to early to make any assumptions. 

_ Agni _ , all the kid talk made me think about how it would be being a  _ parent _ . Do you  **imagine** ? Have you ever  _ thought  _ about it? Me and you, and a bunch of little things  _ burning  _ things and  _ splashing  _ all over the palace. Because they would be definitely benders, I have no doubt. And even if they  _ weren’t _ , I don’t really care. 

I’ve been thinking, I would die for having a daughter. Just think about it, a little messy girl, unstoppable and stubborn as we both  _ are _ . I bet she’d look like you. I bet I wouldn’t be that happy once she’d  _ grew up _ , having to scare all the boys who pursued her all the times. Or girls, for that matter.

What do you  _ think _ ? Did it ever  **crossed** your  **mind** ?

Anyway, you can answer when you wake up; and we can put ourselves straight to the matter.  _ If you know what I mean _ .

**Day 64:**

Dear Katara;

The rose of your room has gotten dry.

I replace it with some firelilys. You’ve always looked lovely when you  _ wrapped _ them on your hair.

**Day 68:**

Dear Katara;

The summer is almost over. Today the capital held the traditional summer festival. Everything was  _ full  _ of live, red dresses and decorations all over the city. 

I know you would love it.

The festival ended at midnight, they throw a bunch of  _ fireworks _ and I couldn't stop thinking about how I  **held** your hand some years back, at that very spot.

After the party ended, I  _ sparred _ with Azula for a while. We used to do it every year after the fireworks, back when we were on  _ good terms _ . You should see her. She’s so much  **better** . I have seen her even smile once, for a bit; then she got back to frowning at me when she realised I saw it.

I remembered the  _ agni kai _ ; I couldn’t help it, it just  **happened** . I remember how I’d never been more afraid in my life, when that  _ bolt _ was directed to you. I never doubted. I knew I had to  _ jump _ in front of it, I  _ knew _ I had to  **save** you. Because truth be told, I would be  death anyways if something have happened to you.

It should have  _ me _ , you know. Over that  **cliff** . If I could go back time, I would never have brought you there, we would never have made that trip. I would  _ leave _ the politics to Mai and I’d just seize our time together, because I know now, no matter how much it is, I would  **never** have  _ enough _ of you.

**Day 74:**

Dear Katara;

It  _ hurts _ so  **much** .

**Day 75:**

Dear Katara;

_ Please _ , love;  **wake up** .

**Day 76:**

Dear Katara;

You  **have** to wake up.

**Day 80:**

Dear Katara;

The weather it’s getting colder with every passing day. They say winter may come early than expected. I bet you’d  _ love _ to see it. You’ve always complain about the hot.

**Day 88:**

Dear Katara;

I attend your funeral tonight. It was a sunny lovely day of summer, but somehow felt  **colder** than the  _ South Pole _ without you by my side. Aang held the ceremony, and even when he was at his  _ worst _ , he did an  **incredible** job. I wrote you  _ something _ . A few words. But I couldn’t read  _ anything  _ through the tears, I couldn’t even hold the paper. Sokka read them for me. He was also in  _ pain _ , his face covered in tears as well, but he did a better job than I did. I’m sorry,  _ Katara _ . I know I promised I’d be  **strong** , but I couldn’t. I  **can’t** . You were my  _ strength _ , my  _ courage _ ; and now I’m left alone, an empty vessel.

Suki held his hand all the way down, and sometimes she even held mine.

All our friends were there;  _ Toph _ ,  _ Suki _ . . ., even  _ Azula _ . Can you believe it? She really left her house to attend your memorial. I guess that summarizes pretty much what you  _ meant _ for us, for the world. You took  _ everyone _ and make them their best version of themselves. Just like you did with me. You  **_saved_ ** me.

I’m holding your ring in my hand right now, I couldn’t help it. I needed something that reminded me of you, something that symbolized what you meant to me and how  **strong** our love was. 

Is. How strong our love  **_is_ ** .

Because you may have left us abruptly in this life, but I would _find_ you in others lives. I don’t care how many attempts, how much time would pass; but I will not **stop** _searching_ for you, Katara. Because love like **ours**. . . It doesn’t end with _death_. Our love is _messy_ and _burns_ , it’s _pure_ and it’s _passionate_. And it’s the kind of love that links one **soul** to the another.

So whatever the path is, whatever the  _ time _ ; I would find you, Katara, and  _ we will meet again. _

I love you Katara, and I always will.  _ It has and always will be you.  _

PS: You know what? Just one thing before you go,  **_it’s raining down outside._ **

* * *

**Day 21989;** _ 60 years later _ :

Dear Katara;

I know I promised I would stop writing, I know I promised I’d be  _ stronger _ . But I needed; no, I  **wanted** to tell you everything that’s going on.

Sixty years have passed since you left  _ us _ .

Aang has died. His funeral was sad and  _ teary _ , but it wasn’t as  **painful** as yours. Everyone say a few words. Sokka and Suki were there, and so was your  _ nephews _ . That’s right, Katara! I said ‘nephews’, in plural. You should see them. A  **boy** and two  **girls** . The boy came  _ last _ . You should had seen the desperation in Sokka, living with three girls. It was  _ hilarious _ . They visit a lot, they know I need it. 

Toph has also had kids. She’s married now, and old; but I can tell you she’s very  _ happy _ . 

You’d have been a wonderful  **mother** , Katara. I know you  _ would _ . 

I would also had like to try; well, technically, I’m trying. 

I  **kept** my promise, love. It was and always be you. Mai and I grew closer over the years, but in a  _ friendly _ way. She married a noble and have a beautiful daughter,  _ Izumi _ . Sadly, they both passed away and I decided I’d took care of her. How could I not?

She was a wonderful child, a little  _ cold _ like her mother, but at the same time very  **cheerful** . 

There’s also a new  avatar , a girl. And you would never guess what; she’s from the South Pole Tribe, just like you! The first time I saw her. . . I couldn’t help the  _ tears _ , she remind me so much of you. She has big blue eyes and she’s as stubborn as you were when we first met. She’s also really strong and  **_fearless_ ** . At first I thought I was  _ losing _ my mind, visualizing you in every corner, in every  _ gesture _ .

But then I realized something; she may look nothing but you, but at the same time she looked  _ exactly _ like you. Because when I saw those pale blue eyes and her crooked smile for the first time it  _ hit  _ me. I will always see her in you, in those gestures. Because from the moment I lay my eyes on you for the first time, you got engraved in my heart. Now matter the year, or the live. If it’s me Zuko, or one of my future’s lives. That face,  **your** face would always remind me of  _ home _ . 

Because it’s the face  _ of the person I love the most _ in my  **past** live.

  
  
  
  



End file.
